Star Crossed
by SkyPetal790
Summary: Summary is in story....


Summary- Shaman king clashes with Naruto as Yoh, Amidamaru, and Anna some how get transported into the Naruto world and land in the middle team 7 training session/ mission assignment. Soon too may come in the straw hat crew. Pairings: AnnaXSasukeXNaruto, YohX Anyone but Anna shivers , SakX, ItachiX Not telling muhahaha., Kisame finds and evil Mermaid lol

Star Crossed Moons.

Chapter 1 WTF

Shaman- a person in tune with the spirit world. Able to communicate with spirits. And use their powers.

Shinobi- Another name for ninja.

It was a hot summer day. Anna was training Yoh harder then usual. "Anna can we take a break." Yoh moaned in pain. "Yes Lady Anna I think you should let Master Yoh rest." Amidamaru said feel bad for Yoh. "Fine if you stop whine then you can take a break." Anna said. Yoh nodded with a smile. He then stopped his training and sat on the porch of the house. He took a deep breath. Anna sat next to him. And Amidamaru floated over to the both of them. All of a sudden a purplish bluish warp opened up and sucked them up.

Mean while

Team seven had been waiting for Kakashi at the Ramen stand. Naruto was chowwing down on his fifth bowl of Ramen. Sakura was standing there just staring at Sasuke with hearted eyes. While Sasuke was just standing there ignore everyone and thing with his hands in his pocket while kicking the dirt. "Geeze when is Kakashi sensei getting here." Naruto whined. "Oh shut it Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Hhnnn losers." Sasuke said under his breath. Then in a poor of smoke Kakashi appeared. "Errrrrrr Kakashi Sensei! You were five hours late this time." Naruto and Sakura said in union. "Sorry I was late I saw a penny and decided to stare at it for four hours and fifty five minutes." Kakashi said smiling a smile hidden under the mask. Naruto was about to say something but he was cut off by Sasuke. "So what is the mission?" he asked. "No mission we have to train a little more that is all." Kakashi said holding up a hand. Then they all headed to the training grounds. "Ok now….." Kakashi was saying but her was cut off by screaming coming from the sky. It was Yoh and Anna. Amidamaru just floated down following them. They landed with a thud. "Owwww." Yoh said in pain as Anna was sitting on his back she had landed on his back. "Yoh why are you complaining?" Anna said in a cold voice. "You are on my back." Yoh whined. Anna got up with out a world. "Master Yoh, lady Anna are you ok?" Amidamaru asked them. "We are fine." Yoh said laughing slightly. Was it till then they noticed team seven was staring at them. "Who are you?" Kakashi said. "I am Yoh Asakura and this is…." Yoh said but he was cut off by Anna. "My name is none of your concern." Anna said. Sasuke looked shock. He looked at her. "What are you looking at?" Anna said. "None of your business." Sasuke said to her. "She is Anna Kyouyama." Yoh said sighing from he staring contest her and Sasuke were having. "Nice to meet you I am Naruto Uzamaki the next Hokage." Naruto said in a loud voice. "I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said introducing himself. "I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura said in a kind voice. "Hhnnn Sasuke Uchiha" He said quitly. "Umm what is a Hokage." Yoh asked slightly confused. "What do you mean 'What is a Hokage?'" Naruto busted out. "And who is he man with the grey hair.?" Kakashi asked referring to Amidamaru. "You can see him?" Yoh asked . "Ya." Team 7 said at once. "Maybe they are shaman?" Anna said looking at Yoh. " What is a shaman?" Naruto said. "Blow that idea." Yoh said.

Fast forward threw a lot of explaining about what happened and junk.

"Wow another world" Naruto said in amazement like an idiot. "Ya." Yoh said Nodding.

"So you are Shamans? With our skill you would make great ninja." Kakashi said with a hidden smile. "Wow but we don't have Catra" Yoh said. "Chakra you looser." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and felt hurt he was the only person who he called looser. "You can't call him a looser only I can you dope." Anna said to Sasuke in a scary voice. That actually made him scared. "Well your furioku is like charka but yet it isn't so you may join but you will need to pass a test. I will take you to the Hokage tomorrow to take the test." Kakashi said to Anna and Yoh. The both nodded. "Mean while you will need a place to stay." Kakashi added. "You can stay with me." Naruto said to Yoh but Anna and Yoh thought he meant them both. As they started to follow him "No I meant you Yoh Sorry Anna I only have one extra room it can only fit one person." Naruto said apologize. "You can stay at my house for the meantime." Sakura said jumping around and every now and then staring at Sasuke. "Umm ok." Anna said kind of hesitating. "If she gets on your nerves you can stay at my house." Sasuke said while holding out a piece of paper to Anna When Sakura was not looking. Anna nodded. "I think that may just happen if my fist impression is true." She said.

Later that Night

Sakura was all talking about how she likes Sasuke and stuff. The she paused for a moment. "Do you like Yoh?" She said out of no where. "We not really we are just friends even thought we are arranged to be married." Anna said looking into space. "Oooohhh." Sakura said. Then she fell into a loud snore fest called sleep.

Anna snuck out and then went to Sasuke's house. And knocked on the door. The door opened. Sasuke stood there in his Pajamas the were cover navy blue and black they were plaid. "Oh hey Sakura got on your nerves." He said rubbing his left eye. "Yup." Anna responded. "Welcome to my every day annoyance." He said with a slight chuckle. (Wait Sasuke just laughed 0o Oh well) Anna laughed lightly too. (Anna laughed too what am I thinking 0o) He showed her the extra room and then they both went to bed.

….Chatper over wait for chapter 2


End file.
